Kurama and Questions
by The-White-Wolf-Tragic-Wolf
Summary: Poor Kurama's son has questions about his father's past that make's anyone wonder how Kurama lived with his wife for so long. When white tails and ears are made of paint where does Rapunzel fit in? Oneshot.


**_Kurama and Repunzel:_**

Kurama was sitting by himself in the living room reading a book when his son around eight appeared by his side with a book in his hands. "Ah what's wrong Shuigi?" He asked his son looking into his bright hazel eyes.

"Papa weren't you a thief back then when you were really really old?" He asked with curiosity.

Kurama sweat dropped at his son's question. Putting down his book he picked up Shuigi ruffling his brown hair. "Yes I was, but not anymore. Tell me who told you about that?" Kurama asked making a wild guess it was his wife. She was always telling their son about Kurama's past and making jokes out of them. Like the one time she said to Shuigi that whenever Kurama transformed into his fox demon form he would always dip himself in paint to make his white hair and tail.

Shuigi really thought that was true until his father came home in his demon form. Shuigi had thrown a bucket of water to see if what his mother said was true. When Shuigi realized that it wasn't working, he then had yelled. "Mooom it's not working!" Luna had come out of a corner laughing, holding onto her sides and crying so much that she couldn't breathe.

Kurama sighed hoping that Luna didn't tell their son anything strange, but doubting it at the same time. "Now tell me why did you ask about that since you already knew?" Kurama asked tying back his hair. Even for these past years his hair has grown longer. He was thinking of cutting it before but Luna had told no and threatened that if he did he wouldn't being seeing any action at night. That's enough for a man to do anything his wife says.

"Yea, mommy said that you used to have longer hair than you did when you were a thief." He said opening up his book that happened to be the tail of Rapunzel.

"Well, Shugi my hair as a fox demon now was as long as it was then." Kurama said not liking where this conversation was going to. He picked up his mug of coffee that was next to him on a table with his book and a lamp turned on.

"But mommy said you kept it long because you used to be a girl,"

Kurama almost dropped his coffee mug. "What?" He asked his son unsure if he wanted to know.

"Mommy said you used to be Rapunzel on the high tower with your long hair." Shuigi indicated to his picture of a cartoon looking Rapunzel.

Kurama groaned. "Oh no." He rubbed his temples wondering how to explain to his son that he was sucked in a Demonic Fairytale book which everything there was so screwed up.

"Daddy how did you become a girl when you're a boy?" Shuigi snuggled closer to his father.

Kurama was not going to answer his questions, it was hard enough explaining to his son that his white hair was in fact real and not paint. "Son lets just say magic transformed me okay?" He told his son not wishing to explain the painful process of having to have been turned the opposite sex by Luna's gay half brother.

"Aww, okay papa." Shuigi shrugged and went back to reading his picture book.

Luna had just come through the door.

"Hey, boys dinner time." She chimed putting the bags of bento on the floor.

"Yay!" Shuigi jumped off his father's lap.

"Hey now, take those to the kitchen." His mother ordered struggling to unzip her jacket.

Kurama was immediately there helping her. "You do know that Rapunzel thing was not funny." Kurama said finally unzipping her jacket.

Luna grinned her eyes sparkling. "Well, now I thought you were a very cute Rapunzle." Luna placed a kiss on Kurama's cheek.

"Please don't tell him anymore stories." Kurama pleaded, helping his wife take off her heavy jacket.

"Oh is the little fox ruffled?" She teased taking off her shoes and putting on her slippers.

Kurama smiled at his wife's teasing. She has always been this way, that's what made her interesting . He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Riiiight, what if I told him the time you were the prince."

Luna turned around. "You wouldn't?" Her face surprised.

"Oh I would." Kurama grinned and bent down to nip; her neck making her jump.

"Mommy, daddy?" Shuigi said coming into the living room with a black book that's titled Hama Sutra in big red letters. "What's Hama Sutra?" He asked.

Both parents paled and looked at each other.

**Yeah didn't really Know how too describe this. Well hope you like!**


End file.
